Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a carbon dioxide removal system and methods for use thereof. In particular, the invention may be useful for treating diseases, syndromes, injuries, defects or other conditions affecting lung function, including chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), chronic and acute hypercapnia, respiratory acidosis, acute lung injury (ALI), and acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS).
Description of the Related Technology
The primary functions of the lung are oxygenation and elimination of carbon dioxide (CO2) from blood. Currently, treatments for respiratory problems are primarily focused on addressing and enhancing oxygenation. Ventilation, for example, is the standard of care for COPD, which inhibits expiration of CO2, and persistently elevated levels of CO2 caused by hypercapnia. Mechanical ventilation, however, is an invasive therapy, the associated applied pressures of which induce shear stress, over distention, cyclic stretching, lesions of the alveolar-capillary membrane and other forms of tissue damage. These physiological injuries along with the increased intrathoracic pressure associated with mechanical ventilation further impair alveolar-capillary permeability, decrease cardiac output and impede organ perfusion. Furthermore, mechanical ventilation increases the risk of complications, such as ventilator associated pneumonia (VAP), can require sedation of the patient.
Alternative protective ventilation therapies, such as extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO), has fewer negative side-effects than mechanical ventilation. High blood flow is necessary to drive the low tidal oxygenation and of ECMO therapy. This large blood flow, however, increases patient risk in the event of blood leakage and requires the use of large, invasive cannulas and needles causing patient trauma. Furthermore, ECMO has thus far only been proven safe and effective for treating select respiratory diseases.
Another type of protective ventilation therapy is provided by a combination oxygenator and CO2 removal device. This device is designed for low blood flow resistance and therefore does not require a pump for arterial venous use. Additionally, the device utilizes long gas exchange fibers that are adapted for large mass transfer of gas, which is in efficient for CO2 removal.
In light of the above, there exists is a need to develop an improved respiratory treatment system and therapy that is safe, relatively non-invasive and that effectively removes CO2 from the blood.